By Your Side
by Millix
Summary: A powerful warrior writes a series of letters to his Empress to encourage her to live on while he's away.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but Oda does, and that's a good thing.**

**Summary: A samurai warrior writes a series of letters to his Empress to encourage her to live on while he's away.**

**A/N: This is a oneshot using 'By Your Side' by Tokio Hotel, and you will be seeing more of this nature.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_No one knows_

_How you feel_

_No one there_

_You'd like to see_

_The day was dark_

_And full of pain_

_You write "help"_

_With your own blood_

_Cos hope_

_Is all you've got_

_You open up your eyes_

_But nothin's changed_

Hebihime was solemnly walking down the street as vendors shouted her name in adoration. Marigold and Sandersonia followed suit, making up the powerful trio. They were making their casual stroll around the village and finally made a stop to address a Kuja warrior.

" How are things, noble and honest Marguerite?" Hancock asked.

" We…we encountered a Giant Panda in the forest, but other than that, everything is okay." she answered bowing on one knee.

" Rise young Marguerite, that isn't necessary."

Marigold and Sandersonia glanced at each other, then at Hancock. She has been acting quite differently since _**he **_left.

" Yes, Hebihime-sama."

She continued on to scout some more.

" Marigold. Sandersonia. I'm going to retire early to the palace."

They nodded and went on continuing their stroll.

Hancock kept going until she reached her balcony. She pulled out a wrinkled note and began reading.

' _**We set out over the Calm Belt when we crossed paths with a Vice Admiral, but the crew were no match for us. The guy totally underestimated us. He thought we were jst going to give up. I will do anything to protect my nakama. NO ONE CAN TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM!'**_

_**-Luffy**_

A small grin occupied her visage after reading the last two sentences.

_I don't want_

_To cause you trouble_

_Don't want to_

_Stay too long_

_I just came here to_

_Say to you_

The next day, a crew of arrogant men decided to stumble into Amazon Lily and harass the defenseless women. They set fire to the entrance and brutally forced their way through.

" I think I'll take you with me. You'll make a fine trade at an auction house." the man threatened.

The Amazons aimed their bows at the ready, not wanting to injure the lady in the crossfire. Kikyou fired a shot at the man's head and he dodged. He pulled out his pistol, threatening to execute the innocent woman.

At this point, all of the royal guards had been alerted and had already took out one-third of fifty men. The man wore a sadistic smile and eyes that resembled those in an insane asylum as he cocked back the hammer.

" Hold it right there, Gustaffa!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

The Kuja turned their heads quick enough to snap their necks as they set their eyes on the most beautiful man they've ever encountered. He had white and black dreadlocks, an even tan, lush lips that would persuade even a male to kiss him, and eyebrows bushy enough to confirm his proper gender. He also wore blue eye shadow, as he was androgynous.

" So this is the Isle of Women? Takun would so love it here." the man continued, scanning the surrounding area and the swooning women.

" What is your business here, man?" interrogated Kikyou.

" I came to meet the beautiful 'Pirate Empress Boa Hancock.'"

" Request denied!"

She shot a haki charged arrow his way but it hit his body, with no effect, except snapping in two.

" Ouch…Now I wouldn't expect such a thing from a beautiful woman as yourself but that was rude." he pouted.

" How stubborn." she managed to say before collapsing.

" Now. Summon her down here or I'll have to get serious."

_Turn around_

_I am here_

_If you want_

_It's me you'll see_

_Doesn't count_

_Far or near_

_I can hold you_

_When you reach for me_

" Hebihime-sama, there is a strange man requesting your company! His men attacked the village and he rendered Kikyou unconscious."

" I don't care."

" Pardon me Hebihime-sama, but if you don't comply with his wishes, the man may lay waste to the village." Elder Nyon interrupted.

" So be it."

She narrowed her eyes on the small woman with enough malice to cut steel.

" _**He**_…would want you to protect those woman who place their safety in your very hands."

The Pirate Empress took in a deep breath and sighed.

" Blasphemy! You will not speak of _**him**_ in such a way." she said through gritted teeth.

" Ane-sama." voiced Marigold and Sandersonia in unison. " Think about it. Please."

_Your life is meaningless_

_Your diary full of trash_

_It's so hard to get along_

_With empty hands_

_You're looking for the rainbow_

_But it died_

_Not long ago_

_It tried to shine just for you_

_Until the end_

Hebihime closed her eyes to remember how life was before the draft.

" _**So, how was it?" Hancock asked.**_

" _**That was…that was awesome!" Luffy answered excitedly.**_

" _**I'm glad that you feel the same way. Especially since…"**_

_**She let out a small sob before finishing. Luffy noticed this and embraced her in a gentle hug in order to console her.**_

" _**I promise you, Hancock, I promise you that I'll come back the same way I am now, or better."**_

" _**I'm quite aware of that but I don't think I'll be able to go on without you here."**_

" _**I'm not going away just for the fun of it, I'm going away to protect my nakama. I have to do this, for the safety of Amazon Lily, Fishman Island and any others the World Government want to push around."**_

" _**I will try to keep that in mind and I'll be waiting for you. I at least want you to write me or contact me by den-den, if you can."**_

_**He nodded, " I'll try."**_

_**He crawled out from the middle of the bed and reached for his mantle. She sat up to watch his silhouette in a fetal position when he spoke again.**_

" _**Keep in mind that whatever I do out there will not only bring peace to the Grand Line but to you."**_

_**Her eyes grew wide along with a light blush coloring her cheeks.**_

_I don't want_

_To cause you trouble_

_Don't want to _

_Stay too long_

_I just came here_

_To say to you_

_I am by your side_

_Just for a little while_

_**They had a nice and quiet breakfast together and when it was time for Luffy and crew to set out, the Kuja all surrounded the ship to wish them good luck in their travels.**_

" _**Luffy-sama! Make sure to bring us good news next time you come back!" a random woman yelled.**_

_**Luffy was clad in one of his most cherished pieces of armor given to him by Hancock. As he turned to board the ship, she ran up behind him and hugged him for what might seem an eternity. She muttered something incoherent in his ear before letting go.**_

_Turn around_

_I am here_

_If you want_

_It's me you'll see_

_Doesn't count_

_Far or near_

_I can hold you_

_When you reach for me_

Hebihime refocused her senses back into the horrid reality of the invasion. Sirens still sounded with random screams of agony outside.

" Fine." she said walking towards the entrance, " I will see to the man."

" Thank goodness." whispered Elder Nyon.

_If the world makes you confused_

_And your senses you seem to lose_

_If the storm doesn't wanna diffuse_

_And you just don't know what to do_

_Look around_

_I am here_

_Doesn't count_

_Far or near_

_I am by your side_

_Just for a little while_

Hancock stood firm, ready to protect her loyal subjects, just as he would have. The man stood staring her in the eyes in great awe, before finally speaking.

He gasped, " Pirate Empress Boa Hancock in the flesh. I'm a huge fan and I'm truly honored to make your acquaintance.

His light brown eyes suddenly changed to red and he lunged towards her, fangs ready to dig into her smooth succulent skin.

She flipped overhead and delivered a palm-slap to his forehead. He was quick enough to stop his face from plummeting to the ground even though it was only mere inches away, then he sped to where she was still mid-air but she used her snake to dodge, just before his nails could make contact.

He rebounded off the side of a hut. Upon doing so, he made sure to make extreme eye contact with Hancock in order to unleash another trick up his sleeves: paralysis.

She returned the glare until the realization hit that she could no longer control her limbs and the snake began to descend.

He pounced at her then she toppled over as her feet touched the ground. All seemed hopeless. At the speed of light his face was crushed into the ground with such force.

Hancock gained back control over her body and as she glanced at her savior, all sense of hope came back, overpowering the feeling of dread.

_**He**_ was back in all his glory and in one piece, as he promised.

' _Luffy…' _she thought.

" The others are disposing of the intruders. Just sit tight as I get rid of this guy." Luffy urged.

_Turn around_

_Turn around_

_I am here _

_Turn around_

_Doesn't count _

_Far or near_

_Turn around_

_If you want_

_It's me you'll see_

_Turn around_

_I can hold you_

_When you reach for me_

_Turn around_

_I am here_

_Doesn't count_

_Far or near_

Before the man could regain his composure, Luffy twisted his mid-section, then upon letting go in a helicopter rudder fashion, he sent the guy flying.

" Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" he yelled before he dealt the vampire with a barrage of punches.

' _Just one more blow to send him flying even higher,' _he thought.

" Gomu Gomu no…Bazooka!" he finished, delivering the bone crushing blow which impacted with the man's already damaged mid-section.

After viewing the outcome, Hancock ran up and gave him another hug. Luffy wrapped his strong arms around her on instinct, before speaking again.

" You're welcome."

_I am by your side_

_Just for a little while_

_We'll make it if we try_

She nodded in understanding.

" Ane-sama, are you okay?!" Sandersonia asked.

" Yes." she answered.

The Strawhats had already shown up and regrouped.

" We are all fine and in good health." she said smiling, looking up at Luffy.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The vampire guy's character was based off of Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. I will be making more but they will have their own separate stories. That gives me room for improvement when I need it. ; )**

**This was not meant to be a crossover.**


End file.
